Extended Confession
by AmyVS7
Summary: Added Mattesha to some scenes from the Series 3 Episode 4 'Confession'.


**Law & Order: UK fic:**

**Pairing:** Matt/Alesha

**Spoilers:** Series 3 – Episode 4 – 'Confession'

**Summary:** Added Mattesha to some scenes from the 'Confession' episode.

_Just a short little bit extra from some scenes I felt could do with some more Mattesha goodness from that episode, I've just played around with a couple of the scenes, nothing too major. Anyway, enjoy! xx_

**Extended Confession**

Matt had left DI Natalie Chandler's office, upset and frustrated that the CPS could not form a case against Nugent.

Alesha was still in the office with the rest of the team, she looked at them sorrowfully before getting up from her chair.

"I'll go."

Ronnie courteously opened the door to let Alesha through, the rest of the team could hear Alesha shout "Matt, wait a minute!" before the door to the office was closed.

Matt stopped walking, turning around to face Alesha. She could see he was trying desperately not to cry.

"It's alright" Matt said, pulling himself together "I know your hands are tied Alesha, there isn't anything you can do."

Alesha shook her head "I don't believe that. I know there has got to be something." She put her hand on his arm "Matt, I promise i'll find a way of getting Nugent. I won't give up on this, after all there is always a loophole. I'm sure I can find something." She gave a small smile.

Matt smiled gratefully back "Thank-you. Thank-you Alesha for believing in this, it means so much."

He brought her into a hug, just as the rest of the team were coming out of DI Chandler's Office. Natalie giving a small smile at seeing Matt and Alesha further down the corridor, before saying goodbye to James as she headed back into her office. James and Ronnie's eyes met as they stood in the corridor, having both seen Alesha and Matt too.

James asked, quietly "Has he spoken about it at all?"

Ronnie shook his head "Not really, our young Alesha looks like she'll sort him out though."

James briefly glanced down the corridor as he smiled hopefully "I'm sure she will. But Ronnie, seriously, I don't know what we are going to do about Nugent; we'll work on it tomorrow and see what we can find, but don't hold out much hope Ron, I'm sorry."

James then walked off, leaving Ronnie who continued to look down the corridor with a sad smile at the two younger team members in their embrace. He was happy that his partner was at last opening up to his friends again, Ronnie knowing that Alesha would be the secret weapon in pulling down the young detective's defences. He just wished that James and Alesha would be able to find something to charge Nugent with.

Matt and Alesha pulled out of their long embrace, looking at eachother meaningfully.

"I'll ring you" Alesha said, with a comforting hand again on Matt's arm.

Matt gave a small smile as he saw her go off down the corridor, before he went the other way through the double doors. Alesha saw Ronnie standing there, watching her approach.

"He alright?" Ronnie said, gesturing to Matt.

Alesha gave him a reassuring look "If we get Nugent he will be."

"Alesha, are you sure there isn't anything we can do; is that it?"

"Leave it with me" Alesha said, walking off.

...

Ronnie and Matt sat on the court steps, Matt feeling very despondent.

Ronnie stood up as he said "Looks like the verdict's in" as he saw James and Alesha heading in their direction.

Alesha and James approached them, James hanging back slightly. Matt looked at them expectantly. Alesha was trying to hold back a beaming smile, but was failing miserably.

She looked directly at Matt "You're gunna love me!"

Matt formed the biggest smile on his face, not believing he could smile like this ever again.

"Oh you little star!" he stood up, came closer to Alesha and hugged her with all his might, as he picked her up and swung her around on the spot.

"Matt, put me down!" Alesha said, through her laughs.

"Thank-you" he said into her ear as he put her down, but continued to hug her tightly "Thank-you so much Alesha, I won't _ever_ forget this."

"Just doing my job" she said back, happily.

Ronnie coughed to interrupt their little moment "Uh Matty, you can let go of her now, don't want to suffocate the poor girl."

"Sorry" Matt let go of Alesha to look at her properly "I can't believe you managed it!"

"She was up all night, I found her asleep in the office this morning" James told the detectives.

Matt smiled gratefully at Alesha "You didn't have to go to all that trouble, Alesha."

"Hey, what are friends for" Alesha grinned, trying to mask a slight blush that had formed on her cheeks.

"You're one in a million, Miss Phillips" Matt kissed her cheek and took hold of her hand.

Alesha had briefly glanced down at their linked hands, but she clearly didn't protest at his actions, and just looked up and smiled at the younger detective.

Her smile matched that on DS Devlin's face, before he lead her away with them still holding hands, Matt asking Alesha animately.

"Right, so talk me through it all ... what do we charge him with?"

Ronnie and James looked at eachother in bafflement.

"Well, I didn't expect that" Ronnie said, coming down the steps to follow them.

James just laughed and shook his head, as he too joined Ronnie in following the others.

...

_Please review! :D Hope you enjoyed it! xx_


End file.
